Library Shenanigans
by AnimeMaiden167
Summary: Double D was asked to help Kevin with a paper, so he took him to the library to help him get started on it. But little does he know, Kevin has other plans for the dork. Oh, how fun the library can be!


**A/N:** To help me get back into the writing groove to work on my two stories, this is a little one-shot based on a picture I saw. I'm sure you're all gonna like it~ ;) Reviews are appreciated!

 **Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters, only the plot. EENE belongs to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network._**

The library was a place full of books that anyone could enjoy, a place with one main rule: quiet. If the librarian catches someone being too loud, she reprimands them a couple times before asking them to leave. The library made itself a sanctuary for the smartest of the Eds, since he was able to focus more on whatever he was doing at the time. Although this particular trip didn't end up the way Double D had thought it was going to thanks to a certain red-headed motorcyclist.

Kevin had asked the nerd to help him with his English paper, although he had other ideas for them to do. He made sure that they were sitting in the back of the library, behind several bookshelves so they couldn't be seen. There wasn't really anyone around to bother them. The librarian was at the front putting new books in the system. And most of the neighborhood kids didn't come to the library. The only thing the motorcycle enthusiast had to be sure of was to be as quiet as they possibly could be.

The sockhead leaned on the table slightly, explaining to Kevin what he needed to do to write an essay. He looked up at him after a moment to make sure he was paying attention. The other boy smiled innocently at Double D as if he wasn't planning anything. "Kevin, before we continue with your work, what exactly is your paper going to be about?"

Leaning his chair onto its back legs, the red-head shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it much. We got the assignment two days ago, and if I fail this paper I won't be able to play in next weeks big game." The athlete couldn't take that sort of chance. He was Peach Creek High's best player, their superstar quarterback. He had a few more days before he had to turn it in which is why he needed the dork's help. Plus it was fun spending time with each other any way they possible could. The two had been going out for about a couple weeks now and none of their friends knew yet. It wasn't as if they were hiding their relationship, but they just weren't ready to let people know what was going on. Who knew how they would all react, especially the sports teams Kevin was on.

Edd took a moment to think of a good topic for the paper. He decided that basing it on something that the red-head enjoyed would be easier for him."What about an essay on how sports came to be? A little research and I think you could at least get a B on it." He smiled at the other, his gap between his two front teeth showing. Kevin couldn't help the blush that was creeping up on his face from thinking about how cute his little lover was.

The sockhead got to work, standing up to look on the shelves around them. Luckily they had been sitting in the section they needed. A smirk made its way onto the motorcycle enthusiast's face as he watched his dork trying to reach a book from a higher shelf. The way he had to stand on his toes to reach up was too adorable. He watched for another minute before standing and reaching over him to grab the book he was reaching for.

Double D could feel his back flush against Kevin's chest, causing his face to turn pink from how close they were. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was trapped between the massive bookcase and the athlete's body. That sexy muscled chest and abdominal structure that you could easily see through the shirts he wore if you paid close enough attention. He felt the red-head move forward a fraction, further causing him to be trapped. Also allowing him to feel a certain hard appendage on the back of his thigh. _Oh my...Kevin!_ He thought as his face turned an even brighter shade of pink.

Another moment passed without the taller male moving away and instead leaning his head down to rest between the crook of the sockhead's neck and shoulder. Edd could feel his hot breath on his delicate skin, a shudder going down his spine. How this man could turn him on without barely even doing anything still baffled the boy. But he wasn't complaining. Not one bit.

Voices could be heard walking down the aisles, two very familiar voices at that. "Eddy! You needa read the newest addition to Space Zombies!" To which the tallest of the Eds started to walk like a zombie towards the comic bookshelves, which turned out to be right on the other side from where Kevin and Double D were.

"Yeah, yeah. You know if sockhead were here he'd tell ya that those things will rot your brain, Ed. Heh, too late for that though!" the shortest of their trio laughed as he watched his friend look through the selection before finding the comic he had previously been talking about.

Back on the other side of the bookshelf, the smartest of the Eds was starting to panic. Kevin seemed unfazed by the new arrivals and continued what he had been starting. He latched his mouth onto a particular sensitive area of skin on the back of the dork's neck, gently sucking and licking at it. It earned him a soft groan from the smaller boy, who was struggling to fight off his lover's advances. "Kev...in...this isn't the place for these sort of...activities..." Edd had managed to whisper, not wanting his friends to catch them.

"Lighten up, babe. We're not gonna get caught if you'll just be quiet," the red-head whispered into his ear, his hands finding their way up the nerd's cardigan sweater. He let his fingers glide up the thin body, only to stop on his chest. He pinched the sockhead's nipples and began rubbing them between his fingers. Double D's lips parted as if he was about to let out a moan, but he didn't allow it to happen. He bit onto his bottom lip, keeping it between the gap in his teeth. He had to try his hardest to keep quiet, his life depended on it.

All the while, the other two stood on the other side of the bookcase. Talking and laughing away, but not too loud as to get the librarian's attention. The raven haired boy still couldn't believe this was happening, that he was allowing it to happen. Curse him and his attractive attributes. He rested his palms on one of the shelves to keep balance, his covered forehead on the edge. He could feel his knees going weak, he didn't know how much more of Kevin's cruel and torturous ministrations he could handle before the heat in the lower part of his stomach would erupt. Just then he felt a tight yet gentle squeeze on his hardening member, his back arching to allow more of it into the red-head's palm as it gently massaged the appendage. It felt so good, so amazingly good. The heat in his stomach grew even more, like molten lava under the thick crust of a dormant volcano. It was becoming too intense. The smaller boy desperately needed a release. It was just too much for him to handle.

But that moment that he thought he was going to release himself into his pants, the hand was gone and was placed on one of his arms. Kevin had turned him around to face him, emerald green meeting sapphire blue. The athlete quickly removed the boy's purple pants, to which hung from one of his red-socked legs after they were being held up and wrapped around the taller male's waist. The dork wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Kevin in closer as he leaned on the bookshelf. The red-head undid his pants, opening them up enough to pull his rather long and hardened member. He placed three fingers in the nerd's mouth to which he began to coat them in saliva by rubbing his tongue against them and sucking. He received a quiet groan from the athlete that he was quite proud of. The next moment those fingers removed themselves from that sweet mouth to the awaiting boy's entrance. He rubbed his fingers against the puckered pink flesh, slipping one and then two fingers inside of him.

Wincing slightly, Double D withheld a moan by biting down harder on his lower lip, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He slowly got used to the intrusion as Kevin moved his fingers in a scissor like motion to stretch him out before adding the third finger. It was becoming harder to stay quiet than what the genius had though it would be, and his lip was going to be bruised later on. He leaned his head against the athlete's broad shoulder, releasing his lip only to bite into the muscled flesh. He had to stay quiet until it was all over. Kevin winced, but didn't say anything. Instead he removed his fingers, coating his length in his saliva as he aligned himself with the entrance. He pushed the head in, feeling the tight hot walls surround himself as he pushed further in. It wasn't their first time so it didn't hurt too bad as it was pushed all the way in and stopping at the hilt. The red-head still couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be inside his lover, relishing every thrust he made. With the slickness from the saliva, it made it easier to slide in and out. Edd moaned against the skin between his teeth, sucking on it to try to keep his mouth distracted. "Shit...Edd..." the motorcyclist moaned quietly, moving faster as he searched for that one spot that would make the boy explode. He also bit into the boy's neck, sucking and licking at it until he left behind small dark marks.

The genius could feel that heat in his lower stomach even more now, getting closer to his release with each thrust. Kevin also felt that very same heat in his abdomen, but he had to make sure Edd released first. Finally after a couple more thrusts, he had found what he had been looking for. His head brushed up against a particular bundle of nerves within the dork, causing shivers to go throughout his entire body and curling his toes. He breathed heavily out of his nose, keeping his moans restrained. It was too much, the constant torture of those nerves was unbearable. He needed his release now. A few more thrusts from the athlete and Double D was sent over the edge, his back arching slightly as he came over his bare stomach. It was like the volcano was finally erupting after being dormant for so long. For Kevin as well, who released himself within his lover's tight hole a moment later.

They stood there like that for several minutes, catching their breaths. Kevin held his dork close as he laid him down onto the table after moving a stack of books with his foot. "That was fun, wasn't it Edd?" The genius could feel the smug smirk by his ear as the athlete whispered into it.

"Yes, it was. But you're still not off the hook, mister. You still have to at least start your paper before we leave." he said quietly as he pulled out some tissues from his messenger bag to clean himself up. "And if you can complete at least 3 paragraphs, well...well I will allow for a round 2 when we get back to my home." Those sapphire eyes glanced away from the other as he said that, a blush rising to his cheeks once more.

"Deal." Kevin smirked, fixing his clothes as well. After they were both decent again, they got back to work. Needless to say, after the library closed later that evening, they had round 2 once they got to Double D's house.


End file.
